Neopolitan/History
Events *White Fang Faction Meeting *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles ''RWBY RWBY Investigations Neo is first seen at a gathering of the White Fang, accompanying Roman Torchwick as he addresses the group. She later aids Roman in his escape following his defeat at the hands of Team RWBY, and demonstrates her abilities. Sometime later, Neo is on a train carrying large amounts of explosive cargo, once again aiding Roman. After Team RWBY boards the train, Neo ends up confronting Yang Xiao Long. Yang holds her attention, allowing Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna to pass by Neo without consequence. However, after a brief, rather one-sided fight, Neo bests Yang and attempts to kill her via a blade in Hush. However, before she can, Raven Branwen appears, prompting her to flee. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Painting the Town..." *"No Brakes" Vytal Festival Neo is seen participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament. She conceals her identity by changing her appearance drastically: she wears a predominantly black outfit and also changes her hair and eye colors. In the tournament, she competes as part of a team with Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall. The team has no trouble during their first match, in which Neo is seen mercilessly stomping on a hapless opponent. After Mercury fakes a broken leg, Neo and Cinder, disguised as paramedics, evacuate Mercury via an Air Bus to an unknown location. Later, Neo is shown freeing Roman, returning to him his trademark hat and Melodic Cudgel. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"Beginning of the End" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Aboard an Atlesian Airship, Neo hands Roman a Scroll with Cinder's virus on it. Roman plugs it into a control panel, infecting all of the Atlesian Knight-200 soldiers with a hostile AI. When Roman hears something crash into the top of the airship, he instructs Neo to find out what it is. Neo nods and leaves the room, heading to the airship's roof. Once there, she uses her power to change back into her original outfit, reports to Roman with a text from her Scroll stating "Guess who?", and engages in battle against Ruby Rose. She easily dodges the swings of Crescent Rose and shatters in an illusion before Roman intervenes in the fight. Together, the two gain the upper hand on Ruby, with Neo quickly yanking Crescent Rose from Ruby's grasp and landing a roundhouse kick, allowing Roman to blast Ruby to the side of the airship. As Neo slowly walks towards Ruby, she drags her blade along the airship and subsequently holds Ruby at sword point. However, amidst Roman's monologuing, she is defeated as Ruby opens her umbrella, causing the winds to blow her away from the airship. She flies away, clinging to her umbrella at the mercy of the raging winds and the surrounding Grimm, much to Roman's shock and dismay. '''Episodes covering these events' *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" An Unlikely Alliance After the Fall of Beacon, Neo somehow makes her way to the kingdom of Mistral. Around two weeks after the Battle of Haven, Neo pays Lil' Miss Malachite for information regarding Cinder's location. When the Maiden goes to the gangster to get her information on Ruby's group, Neo appears to Cinder standing on the second-floor balcony. She then initiates a duel that eventually takes them outside the bar, where she drops her Semblance to reveal that she was using her illusions to mask her tattered clothes, and she is now wearing Roman's hat, implying she blames Cinder for his death. The battle continues until Cinder becomes frustrated and uses her Maiden powers to stop the fight and confront Neo, saying that they both want Ruby dead, before proposing an alliance. Neo is then taken to the empty Vault beneath Haven Academy and learns of Cinder's mission to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge for Salem before Ruby and her group gets it to Atlas. Afterward, she is given the offer to kill Ruby, as the Fall Maiden is forbidden to do so by Salem. After taking a moment to ponder, Neo shakes Cinder's hand and seals the deal. Neo steals a Mistralian airship and reconvenes with Cinder Fall, both of them wearing new outfits. She demonstrates her ability to disguise the airship as an Atlesian one with her Semblance, and it pleases Cinder so greatly that, boarding the airship, she tells Neo she still believes in destiny. Episodes covering these events *"The Coming Storm" *"The Grimm Reaper" *"Our Way" In Atlas Following their arrival in Atlas, Cinder and Neo went into hiding in the city, taking a luxury apartment as their base of operations. During their time, Cinder ordered Neo to infiltrate the Schnee Manor during Jacques Schnee's banquet, where she was tasked to find the location of the Relic of Knowledge under the guise of a waitress at the party. Following Jacques' arrest, Neo returned to their apartment with the information needed, informing Cinder she had succeeded in her task. Later, Neo and Cinder listen to James Ironwood and Robyn Hill's broadcast, revealing they are aware Salem's forces, particularly, Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, are in the kingdom's borders, to Neo's surprise. Cinder is angered at the two, calling them idiots, then tells Neo how Salem's original plan was to attack Vacuo next. Cinder confirms with Neo whether Oscar Pine has the Relic of Knowledge, ordering her to take it from him. Neo refuses, transforming herself into Ruby to get her point across, to which Cinder angrily restates they must get what she needs before getting what they want. Cinder smiles, explaining to Neo that she would find the Winter Maiden that night, citing that Ironwood's paranoia would lead her to the Maiden. Neo relents and transforms back into herself as Cinder tosses her the Scroll. Neo thus then makes her way to Atlas Academy, where upon successfully sneaking into the sch ools dormitories, begins her search for Oscar Pine and the Lamp and eventually successfully locates and ambushes him inside his Dorm room by using her Semblance to fool him by disguising herself as someone else. Her Battle against Oscar eventually ends with her successfully wrestling away the Relic of Knowledge from him and leaving him considerably tired and weakened after the hard struggle against the Gangster. However upon detecting Team JNPR searching for Oscar and due to not yet having escaped the school, Neo thus then disguises herself as Oscar and proceeds to lure in Nora Valkyrie by using his appearance to her advantage to get her to lower her guard against her and get close enough to attack her. However just as the Nora was coming close enough to hug her,The real Oscar bursts in and successfully punches Neo, dispelling her Semblance Disguise and reclaiming the Relic as it fell off her belt and upon being identified by Jaune, Neo thus then brandishes her own Weapon in preparation for her battle against Team JNPR and Oscar to retrieve the Relic. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" *"Out in the Open" *"With Friends Like These" Category:History pages